A Twist In Her Story
by SwirlyBitz
Summary: Gray irritates Claire. Claire annoys Gray. They always fight like cats and dogs but soon, they will find falling with each other.


kyaa~ This is my first fan fic. story ever! I still don't know why I entitled it 'A Twist In Her Story'. It just popped in my head like a popcorn. LOL :

I hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

A Twist In Her Story

"You looked exhausted, I'll just grab you a drink, kay?" Ann said.

"Uh… Sure! Thanks!" I replied smiling widely.

"Back in a flash Claire!" she grinned then went to the kitchen.

I sighed. It's almost been a week since I got fooled by a newspaper ad that states that I would be living in a charming, sparkling, stupendous farm, but it turned out to be an abandoned, stupid, not-good-looking farm. The Mayor had just pleaded me to revive it and since I had nowhere to go, I agreed. Now, I'm stuck here in Mineral Town… Far from the city, far from my real home… .

What I like in this town is it's simply peaceful. No cars and their noisy horns. Of course I also like the people who live in this small but peaceful town. They are really friendly and nice. I think I can still survive hear…

"HELLO? Earth to Claire!" Ann yelled, handling me a glass of Grape Juice.

I almost jumped out of my chair. "Oh! Sorry! I just got spaced out." I apologized

"It's alright. I know your work is not a piece of cake. My dad and I are really amazed, you work hard every single day!" Ann said with awe in her face.

I blushed. "Aw, thanks Ann! That's really nice of you to say that…"

Ann smiled. "Hey, it's been a week since you got here. Have you already met all the townspeople?" She asked.

"Well, I guess I had met them all since this is a small town after all." I chuckled.

"So which of the guys you have met is your type?" Ann randomly asked

I got surprised by her question, but I tried to answer… "Hmm… As of now, the guys in my age that I know are Rick, Doctor and Cliff" I noticed Ann blushed when I mentioned the name Cliff.

"So, so, do you find any of them attractive for you?" Ann beamed.

"No Ann! I don't find any of those three guys attractive. Actually, I'm not really into boy stuff right now." I answered honestly.

"Oh… But wait, did you just only said three? There's still some-"

"Oh my! It's getting late! I have to go now Ann." I cut her off

Ann sighed. "Fine, Bye then! See yah tomorrow?" Ann gave up.

"Right, Tomorrow then. Bye!" I replied.

I run to the Inn's door. When I opened it, I bumped into someone, I almost fell.

"Oops, I'm sorry" I apologized to the guy I bumped into.

He isn't familiar; maybe I haven't met him yet.

"Yeah whatever" The guy said, adjusting his cap and he continue to walk without looking back or saying a word.

"What a meanie!" I mumbled. I hoped he'd heard that.

When he's already upstairs, I eyed Ann and mouthed, "Who is he?"

She come to me and said, "His name is Gray. He's the grandson of Saibara."

"Oh… Well, he isn't very nice." I said irritated.

Ann chuckled. "Yeah, he's always like that!"

I sighed. "Got it. I have to look out for him. Bye then!"

When I entered my farm, Zack is already there for the shipment.

"Good job today as usual, Claire!" Zack said smiling.

"Thanks Zack!" I said. "Hey, can you help me in breaking those huge rocks at my field? I'm planning to plant more crops." I asked.

"Uhhh… Sorry Claire, I have no time. But I can tell you how." Zack replied.

"Please tell me how then?" I pleaded.

"It's easy. Just upgrade you hammer to Saibara the Blacksmith and you can do it. Also bring an ore." He explained.

"Thanks a lot Zack!" I said, smiling widely.

"Just trying to help, Claire. I'm going now, bye!" Zack said

"Bye!" I waved.

I came at Saibara's shop at exactly ten in the morning.

"Uhm, Good morning Sir!" I greeted Saibara.

"Oh it's you, Claire. Just call me Saibara from now on, okay?" Saibara said.

"Yeah sure, Saibara." I smiled.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm going to upgrade my hammer. Uhh it's here, also the copper ore." I handed him my hammer and ore

"Thanks, I'll just ask my grandson to deliver it to you tomorrow" Saibara said

"Okay! I'll wait for it." I replied

I go straight to the door and someone bumped into me. I noticed his cap, he's the guy I bumped into at the inn yesterday… what's his name again?

"Get out of the way, will you?" he groaned.

"Gray! How dare you talk to a costumer like that?" Saibara yelled.

Oh right, his name is Gray.

"Yeah whatever." Gray mumbled.

I pretend I didn't hear that. I will try to be nice.

"It's alright Saibara." I reassured him and turned back to Gray and said, "I think we haven't met yet. I'm just a newbie around here."

"I know." Gray replied in a cold manner. "You're the new farmer named Care, Clay, or something."

"It's Claire." I corrected him.

"Right. Like I even care." He mumbled. But I still heard it.

"Ugh! I'm trying to be nice here! You pissed me off!" I murmured back.

"bah! Then don't try to be nice!" he replied.

I'm not in the mood to have a fight with this annoying guy.

"hmph! I'm going now, bye Saibara!" I said then I faced Gray and joking said, "Bye Gay! Hahaha"

"It's Gray, stupid!" he shouted.

Saibara grinned, "Bye then, Claire."

I nodded politely and left. I went back to my farm to take care of my animals. As of now, I only have a dog, foal (given by Barley), and a chicken. I finished my work a little early today since my hammer is at the shop so I can't mine.

I just played a ball with my dog. My dog fetches the ball every time I throw it. To my surprise, I threw the ball a little further and it bounced in to the town. My dog runs to fetch it, so I run after him.

"Cody! Come back here boy!" I shouted but my dog didn't heard it and he continued to run. Now, he's out of sight.

I groaned. I ran straight and suddenly stumbled over someone. I stunned, I'm on top of Gray.

"Ouch! That hurts you stupid!" Gray yelled.

"I-I'm so s-sorry" I flushed and stood up as fast as I could.

Gray looks different. He isn't wearing his blue cap. He looks….. well, kinda handsome.

"You should watch where you're going!" Gray yelled again while standing up.

He still irritates me though. "Yeah whatever!" I muttered. He groaned.

"Where's your blue cap anyway?" I suddenly asked.

"Ugh! A stupid dog suddenly snatches my cap and ran away with it." He groaned some more.

That's when I realized that the stupid dog he's babbling about was my Cody.

"Hey! Cody is not a stupid dog! He's just always playful!" I snapped.

"So, the stupid owner of that stupid dog is no other than stupid Claire!" he snapped back.

"YOU…" I can't think of a threat that suits him so I just sighed. "Can we just find my dog so you can get your stupid cap back?"

"Fine. It's a deal." He said sternly. "and my cap is not stupid!."

"Aright, so is my dog!" I replied.

We ran around Mineral Town five times but we still can't find my dog and Gray's cap. I'm really exhausted but Gray is still willing to run for his cap.

"Hey Gray! Can-we-just-walk-for-now?" I panted.

"Don't be a baby!" Gray yelled.

"But I'm – pretty – tired!" I groaned and involuntarily sat on the ground.

"Fine, let's walk not sit on the ground." Gray said.

He helped me stood up. Just then, I realized he is looking in to my eyes deeply as if I'm another person he knew.

"uhmm… Gray?" I tried to get his attention.

"Oh sorry, I just got spaced out." Gray said looking away. "Let's start walking now."

"….. Right." I said in reply.

We walked together in silence….. Awkward silence.

Then, I heard him mumbled, "Her eyes….. It looks like Hers…"

I tried to start a conversation. "Hey Gray, where did you bought your cap?"

"Why do you ask?" Gray blurted.

"Well, it looks nice. I kinda like it." I smiled.

"Yeah I know, I love it more than anything else." He smiled too

"So where did you bought your cap?" I insisted.

"It's a gift from my mother long time ago….." his face became serious.

I got curios. "Does she live here?"

Gray shook his head. "She and my father died in a car accident three years ago. That's why I had to move here from the city to live with my grandfather… " he looks like he is going to cry in pain.

Oh my! Maybe this isn't a good topic at all. It's the first time I've seen Gray like that.

"…..I'm sorry." I said in a whisper.

"No, it's not your fault, Claire." Gray said calmly, fighting his tears.

Suddenly, we heard a bark coming from the Inn.

"It's Cody! Let's go?" I asked Gray. He nodded.

I could see his ocean eyes swelling. He's trying not to cry. I gently grab his hand and squeezed it softly.

I murmured, "I'm your friend….."

He hugged me tightly and began sobbing. I rubbed his back gently.

"It's alright, it's alright." Was all I could think of saying.

A few minutes passed and Gray fell asleep, still hugging me.

Whoa. He can fall asleep while standing?

With all my strength, I carried Gray to the Inn.

"Hey Claire, your dog is- whoa! What's up with Gray?" Ann looked astonished.

Ann helped me put gray on a chair. Cody jumped into Gray's lap and licked his hand.

"So, Cody likes him huh?" I murmured then began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ann asked confused.

"Oh it's just that a while ago Gray thinks Cody is stupid because Cody got his cap." I explained.

"Anyway, have you seen Gray's cap? I believe it's with Cody." I asked Ann.

"It's this one, right? I think his cap has that UMA word on it." Ann said holding Gray's cap.

I nodded and get the cap from Ann. I placed back on Gray's head.

Just as Cliff came inside the Inn and walk to us.

"Hey Ann, Hey Claire- Oh! What happened to Gray?" Cliff looked astonished just like Ann a while ago.

"He fell asleep." I said not giving many details.

"uhm… Cliff, can you bring Gray to his bed upstairs?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, sure! No problem." Cliff smiled sweetly at Ann. Ann blushed.

When they're gone already, I still noticed Ann blushing.

"Something's burning!" I joked.

Ann sniffed around. "What? Where? Tell me!"

"Your cheeks! It's burning Ann!" I teased.

"Very funny, stop already!" Ann protested.

"Ha ha ha! Alright, alright. Gosh Ann! You never told me you actually like Cliff!" I said.

"W-Well….." Ann stammered. "Hey, wait a minute, you didn't told me you're hanging out with Gray!"

It's my turn to blush. "N-No I'm not! Didn't I just mention earlier that Cody had snatched Gray's cap? That's why we helped each other to find him." I explained.

"Fine, I believe you but please don't tell anyone that I have a crush on Cliff." Ann pleaded.

"Promise, I won't tell." I promised. Ann smiled.

"It's getting late. I have to bring Cody back to the farm now. Bye!" I waved.

"Bye Claire! Bye Cody!" Ann waved back.

On the way home, I can't help thinking about what had happened to Gray and me earlier. Starting when I stumbled upon him until when he hugged me and cried.

"_I'm your friend…"_ I can't believe I told that to the person who irritates me. But I feel happy he still have a soft side. Well, I just met him yesterday. Who knows?

* * *

That's it. End of the First Chapter. :D


End file.
